Finn vs Godzilla
by Annadog40
Summary: Finn battles godzilla who will win? picture story
1. Finn and godzilla meet bad text art

**A.N If these type of stories are not allowed please tell me i looked in the guides and they didn't say any thing about text art**

* * *

><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ _ _ _ _ _ _<p>

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||\_ _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||||(O)||||||\

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\

. . . ( ) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||..||||||||||||||||||||||||||\

. . . / . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . .|||||||||||||||||||\

. . ||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /|||||||||||||||||||.|||||| . . . . ||||||||||||||/

. .|||\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||. .\||| . . . . .

. . \\\\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||||||||||||. . \\\

. . .\\\\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||||. . . \\\\

. . . .\\\\\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /|||||||||/````\||||||||||||||

. . . .\||||||\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||\ .,.\||||||||||||||||_ _ _ _  
>. . . .||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||||||||||\ _ . . . . . .|- - /. . . . . .|

. . . /||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\- - - \- - - - - -

. . /||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. /|||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

./||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

.|||||||||||||||\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

.||||||||||||||||||||\ . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. \||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . \||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . \||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . \|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . \|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . \|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . .\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .||||||||||||||||||||. . |||||. .||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . .||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . .||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . .||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . ||||||||..|||||||||.|||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .||||0|||0||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .() . . . . .||||||O||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|| . . . . |||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .||_ _ _ _ _ _|| _ _ _ _ _ _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./ \

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./. . .\

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./. . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ _/. . . . . . .\_ _

Finn dramatically warms up his vocals to combat the Mighty Godzilla! Who will win this epic showdown of the century? Tune in eventually to find out!

n n


	2. Finn and godzilla battle

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _ _ _ _ _ _ _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||\_ _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||||(O)||||||\

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\

. . . ( ) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||..||||||||||||||||||||||||||\

. . . / . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . .|||||||||||||||||||\

. . ||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /|||||||||||||||||||.|||||| . . . . ||||||||||||||/

. .|||\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||. .\||| . . . . .

. . \\\\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||||||||||||. . \\\

. . .\\\\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||||. . . \\\\

. . . .\\\\\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /|||||||||/````\||||||||||||||

. . . .\||||||\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||\ .,.\||||||||||||||||_ _ _ _  
>. . . .||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||||||||||\ _ . . . . . .|- - /. . . . . .|

. . . /||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\- - - \- - - - - -

. . /||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. /|||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

./||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

.|||||||||||||||\ . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

.||||||||||||||||||||\ . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. \||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . \||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . \||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . \|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . \|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . \|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . .\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /|||||||||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . /||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||| . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . ./|||||||||||||. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||||||||| . .|||||. . ||||||||

. . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||||||||| . .|||||. .||||||||. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

. . . . . . . . . . .|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ./ X||||||O|||||||X\ = = =()

Did anyone expect anything else? RIP FINN

n n


End file.
